Kyoto Motel/E.P: Reborn/Letras
Letras Pollution Walking through the woods almost empty Looking Water with no reflection There are no more white clouds To continue their direction They hide all the truth In school and in every place There are extreme pollution And the world will end It seems that nobody cares They could never think Only care about themselves and their silly plastic things They hide all the truth In school and in every place There are extreme pollution And the world will end Now tell me If you're going to try Because only you can do something to destroy all the lies They hide all the truth In school and in every place There are extreme pollution And the world will end Reborn My life has been a shit lately I was tired of this world and its plastic things So Today, I killed Myself But Right Now I'm Alive!!! (HELL YEAH!!!) Nothing's gonna hurt anymore now that i was reborn Yesterday there was no reasons to live But Today, I found everything i need (HELL YEAH!!!) I just wanted to put my mind to relax and get rid of all the things that make me bad I didn't want to listen your twisted words because you fucked up my life!! (MUSIC TO HEADBANGING) Nothing's gonna hurt anymore now that i was reborn Yesterday there was no reasons to live But Today, I found everything i need now that i was reborn (GUITAR AND DRUMS SOLO) (I am Alive)Nothing's gonna hurt anymore now that i was reborn (I am Alive)Yesterday there was no reasons to live But Today, I found everything i need (I was Reborn)now that i was reborn Still todo ahora esta cruelmente desgarrado, todas las cosas que una vez habia, se han ido... quiero que la herida deje de sangrar... porque si lo hace me sentire mas vacio que antes... ¿no oyes las hojas oscuras del otoño en la noche? son mis lagrimas perdidas... porque me cegue por la fe... recuperar las voces que llaman el dolor... es lo que no quiero hacer... todavia recuerdo... todavia lo veo... despertando en el mundo quemado... por mentiras..! sin embargo... algo crece dentro... y la luz aun existe... aun en un ocaso... y el suelo destrosado... ?encerio puede creecer...? aun no me lo puedo creer... aun si otros creen... yo no y lo puedo ver.... yo no! y lo puedo ver.... sigo esperandote... mintras la brisa del medio dia... canta con el sonido del mar... sigo esperandote... viendo el brillo de las estrellas... golpear mis lagrimas... sigo esperandote... porque quiero verte.... Whisper(Cover) Catch me as i fall say you´re here and it´s all over now speaking to the atmosphere no one´s here and i fall into myself this truth drives me into madness i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away don´t turn away don´t give in to the pain don´t try to hide though they´re screaming your name don´t close your eyes God knows what lies behind them don´t turn out the light never sleep never die i´m frightened by what i see but somehow i know that there´s much more to come immobilized by my fear and soon to be blinded by tears i can stop the pain if i will it all away don´t turn away don´t give in to the pain don´t try to hide though they´re screaming your name don´t close your eyes God knows what lies behind them don´t turn out the light never sleep never die fallen angels at my feet whispered voices at my ear death before my eyes lying next to me i fear she beckons me shall i give in upon my end shall i begin forsaking all i´ve fallen for i rise to meet the end. Too Late And Suddenly, I felt the cold wind traveled all my body the darkness was taking over me It seemed like i lost something Something I wont ever find! I throught that I was gonna find my peace But I just got more pain I didn't meant to feel this way but i must admit that it was how i wanted and now's too late to regret I wanna scream, I wanna cry I want to wake up from this nightmare Black is what i see Cold is what i feel thousand demons drag me through the fires of repentance i can feel fallen angels crying around me I know nobody can help me anymore I didn't meant to feel this way but i must admit that it was how i wanted and now's too late to regret I wanna scream, I wanna cry I want to wake up from this nightmare The last open door was closed and there's not coming back anymore now i have to pay for not knowing to love the life I didn't meant to feel this way but i must admit that it was how i wanted and now's too late to regret I wanna scream, I wanna cry I want to wake up from this nightmare Fool The day begin with the California Sunshine we're in the car, driving to everywhere everything went well, but I.... I just find that thing in there!!!!! This shirt wasn't mine i'm guessing that you... make the things that's not right and hidde me all the truth I think that you fool me! I feel that it was bad So I get angry so much I shouted her for that She hit me a slap This shirt wasn't mine i'm guessing that you... make the things that's not right and hidde me all the truth I think that you fool me! Now, I don't wanna lies i think that you never are who you are really inside so, leave me now, cuz i have discovered your hoax This shirt wasn't mine i'm guessing that you... make the things that's not right and hidde me all the truth I think that you fool me! U r really stupid (It's True) Yesterday I found a bear in my bed with a note tied to its leg That said he wanted forgiveness But I don't know what it means So Forget me and let me live my life This is the ugly truth You are really Stupid!(It's True) give it up you can't win this game and don't try to play the victim again Please,Please, Go far Away!! Go to poop and look for Yourself Be Original, Don't Start a fight We have evidence, Find your own way out You are like a fool to me You are really Stupid!(It's True) give it up you can't win this game and don't try to play the victim again Please,Please, Go far Away!! Return to where you came from!!!!!! Nobody wants you here!!!! YEEAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are really Stupid!(It's True) give it up you can't win this game and don't try to play the victim again Please,Please, Go far Away!! U r fucking stupid(What the Fuck) Yesterday I found a bear in my bed with a note tied to its leg That said he wanted forgiveness But I don't know what it means So Forget me and let me live my life This is the ugly truth You are fucking Stupid!(What the fuck) give it up you can't win this game and don't try to play the victim again Please,Bitch, Go to the Hell!! Go to poop and look for Yourself Be Original, Don't Start a fight We have evidence, Find your own way out You are a son of a bitch! You are fucking Stupid!(What the fuck) give it up you can't win this game and don't try to play the victim again Please,Bitch, Go to the Hell!! Return to the shit, where you are from!!!!!! Nobody wants you here!!!! YEEAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are fucking Stupid!(What the fuck) give it up you can't win this game and don't try to play the victim again Please,Bitch, Go to the Hell!! Contaminacion(Pollution Espanish Version) Paseando por el bosque casi vacio Mirando Agua sin reflejo Ya no hay nubes blancas Que tranquilicen el cielo En la radio, la tele y la escuela nos ocultan todos la verdad Hay contaminacion extrema Y el mundo se va a acabar Al parecer a nadie le importa acaso alguna vez lo han hecho La capa de ozono esta rota Y nuestra muerte es un hecho En la radio, la tele y la escuela nos ocultan todos la verdad Hay contaminacion extrema Y el mundo se va a acabar Ahora dime de una vez, Si lo vas a intentar Porque solo tu puedes evitar La contaminacion extrema que hay en este lugar En la radio, la tele y la escuela nos ocultan todos la verdad Hay contaminacion extrema Y el mundo se va a acabar